


clumsy touch

by sarangway



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: being sanha's fake boyfriend was not easy when he flinched away every time they touched.





	clumsy touch

                If you told Minhyuk that he had to date the extremely cute boy in front of him, he would be entirely fine with it. However, the extremely cute boy didn’t seem to have the same intentions. According to him, his friends had teased him for far too long about being single (despite only being…what, a junior in high school?), so he just had to go on a _date_ with him. Minhyuk’s best friend, Bin, had told him that this was a very cute opportunity (no, it was a very stressful opportunity) and so now he was sitting in the café next to a younger, vibrant, sixteen-year-old.

                His friends came in with much chagrin, rather surprised that Sanha’s ‘secret’ boyfriend really did exist. Sanha’s reply was smug, chuckling that they should have believed him all along. It was awkward for Minhyuk to sit there and be interviewed, especially since he had never seen any of these people besides a brief sighting of Sanha in sophomore year. He was informed that they were in the same class three times…but he sure as hell didn’t remember it.  He also didn’t remember any past partners leaning so close and constantly touching him somewhere, which led to awkward flinching or flushing that was very hard to go unnoticed.

                Really, the friends were entirely oblivious, but Sanha had gotten worked up. Maybe that was why Minhyuk sat on Sanha’s couch now, a rigid back and sweaty hands screaming uncomfortable. After ten minutes of Sanha sitting and texting his friends – leaving Minhyuk to feel even more anxious – he looked up from his phone with an annoyed look. “You said you had no issue with being my fake boyfriend.”

                “I don’t! I was in the café with you, wasn’t I?” Minhyuk’s reply was very quick and rather desperate, earning an eye-roll from the younger.

                “Then why were you so awkward? Every time I even brushed by you, you writhed in your seat…” Sanha got up from the chair, moving to the couch and sitting down next to him. “Are you starved of affection or something? It isn’t like you aren’t popular at school, with all your dancing.”

                Popular? The dancing was half his and half Bin’s. If anything, he might be known for being charming (a lot more charming than whatever the hell he was doing now). “There’s no need to be so rude! I barely knew you before this whole thing anyway. It was a one-time thing, right? It isn’t like this is an issue that needs to be solved.”

                Sanha scoffed at the idea. “One-time? Do you really think my friends are that dumb?” He scooted closer, a hand moving just a centimeter away from Minhyuk’s arm.  That was too much, and no one was even around. “Since you’re a total idiot, I guess that we can practice for later.”

                “Excuse me?” A hand weaved in-between Minhyuk’s fingers, a thumb softly stroking his knuckles. “You’re younger than me, you know.”

                Sanha gave him a cute smile, a strange innocence that was hidden during the café date peeking out. Maybe he wasn’t a total jerk, some kind of pretend act inspiring him to take the lead. “I know.”

                He leaned in a little more, his free hand moving to make little movements and touches that would make sense for newly dating boyfriends. His index finger traced his jawline, momentarily holding his chin and making extremely awkward eye-contact. It lingered for a second before Sanha let out a squeak and covered his eyes. Minhyuk blinked, frowning at the lack of touch but also not sure what to do.

                “Oh my God, can you please not look at me like that?”

                “I’m really doing nothing right for you, am I?” Minhyuk snorted, but a glance and grabbing of the back of his neck shut him up again. Their eye-contact remained this time, Minhyuk’s neck feeling extremely hot, as well as his face. This boy was bold for someone who should respect him, and even bolder for someone he met just this week. Minhyuk had a feeling that this whole fake dating thing was a bad idea, especially when Sanha planted a big kiss on his cheek. “Hey!”

                The grin on his face was barely hidden as Sanha adjusted to lay his head on Minhyuk’s lap. “You’re too jittery to be my boyfriend, this would never work.”

                “Does that mean I can go now? Because I am more than ready to go.”

                Sanha scoffed and took out his phone again, gesturing Minhyuk to lean down for a photo. “Real cute, but no. I need proof that we hung out outside of the café. Here, we can take a few pictures and then go change your shirt and we’ll take some more.”

                _Change his shirt?_ This Sanha kid sure was dedicated to tricking his friends, and after a few awkward photos requiring more kisses on cheeks and hand-holding, he was shoved into the bathroom with a different shirt and a comb. Sanha insisted he changed his hair a bit too, it had to look completely believable. Minhyuk stared at himself in the mirror with his reflection staring back (even his reflection was laughing at him).

                He did it anyway, of course, and came back to see Sanha with a completely changed outfit and the blinds drawn until it was dark enough to simulate the night. Once Sanha started forcing poses for Minhyuk (including holding a teddy bear Minhyuk was _sure_ he didn’t have ten minutes ago), he knew this was going to a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA WHAT  
> bet u didn't expect a random socky oneshot right  
> i haven't updated check in a month lol so that should come out soon i guess  
> kcon is coming up and astro is going~~  
> hit me (up) @[revetoile](https://revetoile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
